The present invention relates generally to mechanized container handling apparatus operatively mounted on over-the-road refuse collection vehicles, and more particularly relates to improvements in a mechanized refuse container handling system of the general type in which a container grasping structure is horizontally extended outwardly away from the vehicle, engages a refuse container, lifts the container and dumps its contents into the hopper portion of the vehicle, lowers the emptied container back to its original position, and then releases the container.
Mechanized container handling systems of this general type are known in the refuse handling art, and an example of such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,940 to Englehardt et al. While mechanized refuse container handling systems of the type described provide valuable time and labor savings, and generally provide satisfactory operation, they have heretofore had a number of problems, limitations and disadvantages, of which the following are but a few.
For example, the horizontal reach limitation of the systems typically requires that the associated collection vehicle be positioned fairly close to the container, and most systems cannot reach past an end of a car or truck parked at the curb adjacent the refuse container. A similar problem exists when a refuse container is spotted at the curb at a small opening between two cars parked along the curb which limits the amount of space available to reach into the space between the cars to retrieve the refuse container without damaging the cars. Additionally, conventional container handling systems are not typically adapted to selectively handle both cylindrical, relatively small refuse containers and much larger, usually rectangular metal containers. As a result, these systems must usually make a first "run" to pick up one type container, and then be modified to make a second run to pick up the other type of container. Also, the pivoted engagement arms used to liftingly engage the cylindrically configured containers contact and grip such containers at only a few widely spaced points around their peripheries, and do not fold back into an essentially straightline position. The operating mechanisms for the container lifting and dumping portion of these systems tend to be fairly complex, large and somewhat difficult and expensive to assemble and dismantle.
In view of the foregoing, it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide improved refuse container handling apparatus which eliminates or minimizes the abovementioned and other problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventional container handling systems of the general type described.